The Day The Saucers Came
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: The world is in danger. The 10th Doctor and Donna are on their way. Based on Neil Gaiman's 'The Day The Saucers Came'. Please read and review!


_To start with, I've got to apologize- this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction, so if you have any recommendations I would definitively appreciate them! Secondly, it's based on the tenth doctor and Donna Noble. Thirdly, I cried reading the seventh book. I really did. Fourth, I came up with the idea while watching a youtube video of Neil Gaiman reading a poem that he wrote called "The Day The Saucers Came." Look it up sometime; read the poem your self. It's fantastic. Five, there are no pears. I hate pears._

_(Also, I own/claim nothing. No character. Nothing.)  
_

"And you? What were you doing? The world was ending, and where were _you_? Don't tell me there was nothing you could do! There is always something!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but realized, before the words even left her mind, that it would not be enough. "I was-look, what do you mean the world was ending?"

"And I stopped the world from ending! But it wasn't enough! Look up! They're still descending! And I need to stop them, but I don't know how!"

"What else happened?" She asked, attempting to catch up to him as he raced out of her house.

"Everything! How is the world going to end? You tell me! Everything that you people, you stupid apes, worthless, over imaginative apes thought up, that's what happened! And I stopped it all, but I can't stop those!" He wildly pointed to the sky. The golden discs, sleek and beautiful, glinted in the sunlight. "How could you have missed it all? It was on the news! All of it! Until _they_ knocked out the satellites, of course! The zombies! You missed those? There's a graveyard right over _there_! The cities were practically gone! London, frozen! Crystallized! I fixed it! The bells rang so loudly when everything started to move again! The world was _ending_! How did you miss it?" He stopped suddenly, innocent curiosity written all over his face.

She turned to face him, "I was reading! In my room! I'd shut the windows! I was listening to my iPod!"

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was-" She stopped, "Isn't there a world for you to be saving?"

He looked up again, "Oh. Right!" He started to run towards a blue police box.

"What are you going to do? Call them? Ask them to stop?"

"You know, that's not a half bad idea!"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Why not?"

"You're running into the Tardis! You have no plan!"

"Do too! And, look, no…shoot…once I've gotten into their frequency, what do I say?"

She turned to stare at him. "You came up with this big, grand idea and you don't know what to say to them?"

"Nothing to make them go away! How would you tell someone to stop invading without blowing your cover?"

She stared at him and shook her head again. "Well, how about, "Get out, it's hell out here. We can't stay. If you can, get out!"

"That won't work!"

"Betcha it will."

"Will not!"

"Well, give it a try and if doesn't work, then we can think of something else! But don't act like you're the only one who can save the world!"

"I am the only person who can save the world!"

"I know you are! But that is entirely besides the point. Look, here, if you're going to go around saving my planet, then I'll help!" She grabbed his hand and he stopped racing around the Tardis. "I'll help."

He looked into her eyes, and there was half a second of silence, "Alright. Then let's _do_ this!" he smiled brightly, and turned back to board. He ran around it again after fiddling with a few dials and knobs. "Almost there…and…one second…" he ran around it again, fiddling with more dials and knobs. "There!"

He turned and flashed a smile at her, and said, in a panicked voice, "Men, it's all gone wrong. I don't think we can stay here anymore! Get out! Get out while you still can!" he fiddled with more knobs and she heard the static.

He smiled, "There it goes."

She blinked at him, "Oh. Did it _work_?" He shrugged in response and went back to playing with the Tardis. "Aren't there any windows in this place?"

"Where would I put some?"

She sighed, opened the door, and went outside. "Doctor?"

He poked his head out and looked up into the sky. "Oh. Huh! It did work! Fantastic! Now, I've got to get going-"

"Not until you tell me what happened! Honestly! Do you have even half a brain?"

"I've got two hearts." He offered.

"Are you extraterrestrial or something?"

"If you mean 'Alien' then yes. If you mean a little bugger who wants to call home, then no."

She turned to face him, "You're a lunatic."

"With a box. But yes. My turn!"

"You don't get a turn!"

"Do too!"

"What were you doing as everything happened?"

"I told you! Reading!"

He crossed his arm. "Betcha you weren't."

"Was too!"

"What were you reading?"

She paused and stared at him, "… A book!"

"What book-"

"Nah uh! You got two questions! My turn!"

He stepped back and bowed his head. "Your turn."

"Right! What else do you do?"

"Travel."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere, everytime!" He smiled, "My turn! What book were you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"That's a play" He smiled, "I've met the man who wrote that, you know."

"It was in a book binding! It's a book!"

"What were you really doing?"

"I was," He looked at her, innocence and curiosity raging in his face, She frowned and sighed, "I was waiting. To see if you'd call."

"Wh-"

"My turn!" She shook her finger in his face, "You've met Shakespeare?"

"Yeah. Deep fellow. Fed him lines a bit, though."

"You can travel through time?"

"Yeah. And space. My turn. Why did you think I was going to call?"

"You said you might. I thought we were friends. But screw you!"

"If you wish." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her what he meant. "Not _that_ way! That is _not_ what I meant!"

"Alright…one more question." He cocked his head, then smiled, "Where do you want to go? You helped save the world. Let's a take a vacation."

She turned her head and grinned, "Alright."

"Yeah." He smiled, "So, where?"

"Nuh-uh. My turn. Where would you take me?"

_So. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Wish you can find a plot line? Tell me! Please review, and thank you to everyone who read! Oh! I'll give everyone who reviews a jammie dodger. And I promise tea._


End file.
